


keep you warm

by angryjane



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Dialogue-Only, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Prompt Fic, Short, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: for those fuckers in the discord.... i love you.fun fact!!! i wrote this in exactly six (6) minutes.*fortnite dances aggressively*





	keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> for those fuckers in the discord.... i love you.
> 
> fun fact!!! i wrote this in exactly six (6) minutes.   
*fortnite dances aggressively*

“I’m still mad at you, you know.”

“Oh, come off it, Aziraphale. I apologized, didn’t I?”

“Well, yes, but it’s not good enough.”

“Not  _ good enough? _ Angel, I stopped the fucki ng Nazis! What do you mean, not good enough?”

“I  _ mean _ , that was my favorite sweater! And you ruined it!”

“I hardly call getting lipstick on it  _ ruining it-” _

_ “ _ Then what would you call it, dear?”

“.... Enhancing it.”

“For Heaven’s sake, Crowley.”

“I’m sorry. There, I said it. Again.”

“...Apology accepted.”

\-------------

“What’s this?”

“Just take it.”

“What _is_ it?”   
“It’s a sweater, what did you think it was? A knife?”

“Well, no, but-”

“But what?”

“But.... Crowley, dear, why are you handing me a sweater?”

“Because I ‘ruined” your old one. With lipstick. Although, may I note, you didn’t seem to mind at the time, thank you very much.”

“I was preoccupied!”

“With what, exactly?”

“You know quite well what, Crowley.”

“Yes, but I’d like to hear you say it. It amuses me.”

“.... I was  _ preoccupied _ with your stupid mouth.”

“You didn’t think it was stupid  _ then _ , now did you, angel?”

“That’s enough from you. Where did you even find this.”

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t  _ find _ it  Aziraphale . I knitted it. You’re welcome.”

“You- what?”

“I. Knitted. You. A sweater. Try to keep up, darling.”

“B-But- What?”

“Oh for Hell’s sake-”

“I’m sorry, just... What?”

“...”

“...Thank you, Crowley.”

“Anytime, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be lovely uwu, and join the discord: https://discord.gg/eAetgQg


End file.
